When the Heart Overpowers the Mind
by samantha-fearce
Summary: Clare and Eli love each other. But when the time for them to part from each other grows closer, they begin to choose their feelings over their morals.
1. Summary

When the Heart Overpowers the Mind

Summary:

Clare and Eli love each other. They adore each other more than anything else in their lives. They complete each other. They fix the brokenness shared between them. But when the time for them to part from one another grows closer, their feelings begin to conquer their morals.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clare was awoken by a light beeping sound signifying that she'd received a new text message. She opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them as she sat up. She yawned softly and stretched her arms, forcing herself to get up and begin the day. She reached over grabbing her phone off of her light pink nightstand and read the text message. A smile instantly formed upon her lips, as well as her cheeks transforming into a soft red color.

**From : Eli**

_**Good morning beautiful. I dreamt of you, it was sensational. Much like any occurrence with you is. 3**_

Clare couldn't help but smile and blush, she loved Eli with all of her heart. Of course, they had their problems. But their love conquered all, and that's all that mattered to the both of them.

After Clare replied to Eli's text, she got out of her bed and made it before slipping out of her silk blue pajama pants and white tank top and replacing it with a pair of tight fitted light denim skinny jeans, along with a red floral top. She slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed her denim jacket as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Her step brother, Jake, was sitting at the counter eating a muffin. To this day Clare still found it weird how her and Jake had dated and in fact almost had sex. And now he was her brother. However, things weren't awkward. They'd both gotten rid of any lustful emotions shared for each other and replaced them with nothing more than brotherly and sisterly love.

"Sup Clare-bear?" Jake asked, once he saw her standing in the doorway. Clare immediately rolled her eyes at his nickname. She hated that nickname.

"Don't call me that, ass." She muttered, as she grabbed a bottle of water. Jake snickered a bit. This was how their morning normally went down.

After arguing a bit more with her step brother, Clare headed to Degrassi.

She walked down the sidewalk, approaching the school. She held onto her small bag which contained all of her belongings needed for school and her personal self as well.

She brushed one of her curls behind her ear, she continued to walk into the parking lot, growing closer to the school. She kept her eyes down on the pavement, still half asleep. She didn't exactly like mornings. She looked up, searching for Eli. He was always there, waiting for her. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone, planning to send him a text asking if he was actually coming to school today.

Before she pressed the send button, she went someone grab her waist from behind. She jumped, surprised. She quickly turned around and felt her face light up, as well as her heart flutter when she saw Eli. He responded to her with a smirk.

"Hello Edwards." He said softly, looking into her light blue eyes that he could stare at for hours.

"Hi Goldsworthy," She replied with a smile, she leaned into him, pecking him softly on the lips. His smirk grew more obvious. "I was just about to text you." She laughed slightly.

Eli nodded, understanding. "Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized for his lateness, "My dad's car had difficulties turning on." He shrugged his shoulders. Clare nodded. Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He showed it to Clare.

"NYU wanted me to submit another piece of writing of mine. Just to be sure that the classes they placed me in are completely right for my level." He said, then glanced up into her eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked. He always needed her opinion on his writing. It was the only opinion that truly matter to him.

Clare skimmed through the paper, it was well written, like all of his normal works. But after she finished reading it, a wave of sadness went through her body. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, fighting back a random urge to cry. Eli looked at her, nervously.

"Is it that bad? I can rewrite it.." He began to freak out over his paper, Clare opened her eyes, shaking her head and smiling weakly.

"No, Eli. It's good. Really good." She said, looking at him, he raised an eyebrow at her. She continued, "It just….it kinda hit me that this is really happening." She said, in almost a whisper. Eli looked a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, moving his hand up to her cheek, gently stroking it. Clare sighed.

"You're leaving to go to college and soon I will be, too." She said. "I just thought we had more time. I didn't think the day would come that we'd have to face not being with each other." She said. Eli nodded, now understanding her. He had the same feeling.

"I know, Clare. It kills me inside. I really don't know what I'm going to do without you." He said, wrapping his other hand around her waist, holding her closer. She smiled at their closeness. She paused for a moment, an idea appearing in her mind. She looked at him.

"Are you doing anything after school?" She asked him.

"Hanging out with you." He replied, already answering her next question. She grinned.

"Good. Meet me right here after school." She stated. "We can go back to my house and watch movies. Just you and me." She said softly, he nodded happily.

"Sounds perfect, gorgeous." He said, and they shared one more kiss.

They walked into the school, hand and hand. Not a care in the world, but for each other.

**Hiiiii guise. ^^**

**Comment? Let me know if it's worth writing a second chapter.**

**I have some ideas and such that I'd just adore to create for you to enjoy. :3 **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_You're a curse; I cut my lips on your diamond hands."_

"Someone's anxious." Ali noted, as she pointed to Clare's leg that kept shaking in her desk up and down. She was looking forward to her plans after school. It'd been a long time since Eli and her had actually had some form of time to themselves. He was always to wrapped up in NYU stuff, and she was always consumed with the school newspaper.

Clare smiled a little and nodded to her best friend.

"Maybe a little….Eli's coming over after school." She said softly, Ali raised an eyebrow.

"That's cute." Ali said sincerely with a smile. She wasn't insanely crazy about Eli, after the past things that went down. But she was growing to be okay with his relationship with Clare. She seemed happy, and being her best friend, Ali couldn't help but be alright with that.

"Yup. My mom and Glenn won't be home till later because of work…and Jake's busy with some environmental thing." Clare mumbled, Ali raised an eyebrow.

"So, Saint Clare is going to have her boyfriend over with no one else home. Hmph." Ali smirked.

Ali always did this whenever Clare told her that she had plans with Eli which involved them being alone. They'd had instances at both of their houses where they were the only ones home, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But this time was different, Clare had a trick up her sleeve. Clare normally just ignored Ali's sexual innuendos, but she couldn't this time. She decided instead to enlighten her best friend.

"Well, this time is very different." Clare said softly, raising her eyebrows and smirking devilishly. Well, as devilishly as Clare Edwards could smirk.

Ali looked at her, questioning her with her eyes. "What do you mean? Instead of doing the normal moving watching and cuddling you guys are going to order pizza, too?" Ali asked, teasingly. Clare rolled her eyes playfully.

"Funny. But no." Clare stated, "Eli and I have been together for a while…we've been through so much together. I love him, and I know he loves me." Clare said, Ali put her chin on her hand as she leaned onto Clare's desk.

"And?" Ali asked, getting slightly bored with Clare's conversation. Clare smiled and leaned in closer to Ali, so no one else around them could hear.

Clare whispered softly, "I'm ready to make love to him."

Once Clare articulated those words, Ali's eyes grew huge. Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth in order to silence the sound of her scream. Clare blushed a little at Ali's reaction, and at the fact that she'd actually said that she was 'ready to make love' with someone.

But Clare was completely sure about it. She loved Eli. She wanted to give him her all, there was no thinking involved. Clare's mind was made up.

"A-Are you serious?" Ali asked, Clare nodded with a soft smile. "Very." She said.

"I'm so excited for you, Clare!" Ali squealed, causing the teacher to ask them to speak lower.

"Me too." Clare said. She was a little nervous, but not because of Eli or losing her virginity to him. She was absolutely sure about that. She was just nervous about actually having sex with him. She wanted everything to be perfect. Beyond perfect.

Ali looked down then back up at Clare, "Does Eli know that you're planning on having hot sex with him?" She asked, Clare's cheeks turned red.

"No! And don't say it like that. I'm trying to ease myself into this." She said softly with a laugh. Ali chuckled. "Just like Eli's going to ease himself into you." Ali said, Clare rolled her eyes.

"I hate you, Ali." Clare said with a giggle.

When the end of the day arrived, Eli ran up to Clare and kissed her deeply for a moment. After they both pulled away, Clare laughed.

"Well hello to you, too." She said softly, Eli smirked.

"How was your day?" He asked her, as he intertwined their fingers and began to head toward Clare's house.

Clare shrugged, "Average. I hardly have any homework though. So that means more time to spend with you." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

Eli smiled, "More time to spend with you? I like the sound of that." He said and gently squeezed her hand. Clare was pondering when she was going to tell Eli what she was planning. They continued walking.

"Something on your mind?" Eli asked, noticing her silence. Clare looked at him and smiled. "Just you." She said softly, his smirk grew.

Once they reached Clare's house and walked in, Clare quickly wandered around to verify that they were the only ones in the house. She walked into the living room where Eli was and spoke up before he sat down on the couch.

"I thought maybe we could hang out in my room instead." She suggested, "If you want."

Eli looked at her raising an eyebrow. "You want to get me all alone in an empty house in a room with a bed…someone's trying to take advantage of me." He joked, then laughed. Normally Clare would've laughed and rolled her eyes, but this time she didn't.

"Maybe I am." She said softly, as she walked closer to him. "Do you have a problem if I do?" She asked softly, looking up at him, as her fingers looped around his belt loops. Eli smiled, "None whatsoever." He answered huskily, licking his lips.

Before they knew it, their lips were crushed against each others, their tongues found one another, and their hands moved everywhere on each other. They somehow managed to make it to the stairs, while passionately kissing one another. Clare moved her hands up his shirt, Eli took that as a challenge and replied by grabbing her butt, and lifting her up against him. Clare quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up to her room, while her lips never left his.

Once they arrived in Clare's bedroom, Eli set her down on the bed, and before she could sit up, he quickly pinned her down. Clare looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at her.

"Well…that was fun." He said softly, then leaned in and kissed her softly. She nodded in agreement, then glanced down and looked at his waist, seeing a slight bulge, she blushed.

Eli looked down and saw what she was looking at, he bit his lip and started to get off of her. "My apologizes, beautiful." He said softly, "I can go to the bathroom and, you know, take care of things." He said. He and Clare had had passionate makeup sessions before, things normally never went beyond that. He had this issue before, he normally excused himself, took care of himself, then returned and spent the rest of the time talking and cuddling.

As Eli started to get off of her bed, Clare grabbed his hand, he looked at her.

"Yes, Edwards?" He asked, she looked down then back at him. She wasn't sure what to say, so she just allowed whatever wanted to come out, come out.

"You could also stay here, with me." She took a breath, feeling her cheeks growing redder, "And let me take care of that." She said, looked down at his crotch then back into his eyes. Eli looked at her, confused.

"What?" He asked her, not sure if she was meaning what he was thinking or not. Clare bit her lip, and moved closer to him.

"Eli, I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone." She said, "We've been together for a while…and I….I want you. I want to make love with you." She whispered the last part in his ear. She moved her hand, as it was growing sweaty. This was all so new to her. She lacked the confidence a bit.

Eli took a moment to reply. "…You want to give yourself to me?" He asked, softly.

She smiled and nodded, "I do." She said, having no regrets about it.

Eli smiled, he leaned in and kissed her softly, "Are you sure?" He asked, making sure this was what she wanted. "Because if you're doing this because you think you need to for me, you don't." He stated softly. She shook her head.

"Eli, I'm ready. I want you, no one else." Clare said and Eli replied by kissing her deeply, pulling them both back down onto the bed.

**Thank you everyone for the super sweet reviews! 3 **

**So glad you guys like it.**

**The writing is a little messy and rushed in this one. I was short on time.**

**Buttttt, yeah.**

**This chapter is building up to the next one.**

**The next chapter has sex. Aha. I'm going to detail it a bit….so if you don't like reading about that, I suggest you skip it.**

**I'm going to work really hard on the next chapter. I want it to be the perfect balance of sexiness, romance, etc.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Otherwise I have no reason to write.**

**Thank you babies. (: **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_I love you to death, I love you completely."_

Clare felt her bed fall onto her bed, she felt Eli's lips moving against hers, their tongues wrapping around each others. Clare was awaiting to feel nervous or awkward, but she didn't. The feeling of wanting to end before starting never came to her.

Her thoughts went away and were overpowered by the feeling of Eli's mouth on her neck, she bit her lip softly, as she began to unbutton his shirt. Once she removed it she tossed it onto the floor, out of their way. Eli continued to kiss and nibble on her neck, as he moved down her collarbone, before Clare knew it, her shirt was off. Eli moved down her chest, covering it in kisses, he reached around behind her to unhook her bra, Clare's eyes widened slightly, Eli glanced up at her.

"You still sure about this, right?" He asked in a soft, gentle tone. Clare smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely."

Eli found the hook on her bra and unclasped it. He pulled it off and threw it toward the end of the bed. He glanced down at her medium sized breasts and smirked slightly, before leaning in and kissing them all over. He made sure not to miss an inch of skin. He wanted her to feel loved, he wanted her to be aware of how perfect she was to him.

He slowly moved to her left nipple and began to suck on it, and gently tug on it with his teeth. Clare closed her eyes, feeling pleasure. She relaxed her body and felt his tongue on her nipple, she let out a soft moan then opened her eyes and looked at Eli, slightly embarrassed. Her red cheeks showing a shameful look. Eli looked up at her.

"I've never heard you make a sound quite like that." He admitted softly.

"I know, it was so unattractive sounding….I'm sorry." Clare apologized for her slight moan, Eli chuckled and began to shake his head.

"Definitely not unattractive, Edwards," He said, "In fact, it was hot. I encourage you to continue." He smirked and then went back to her breasts. Clare sighed, relaxing again. She realized that it was impossible to do anything to make Eli feel uncomfortable. She decided to let herself go and allow human nature to be her guide.

Eli moved on to her other nipple, getting harder and harder due to Clare's soft moans. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to be the cause of her sounds of pleasure, but even louder. He kissed down her stomach and nibbled on her hipbone for a few moments before unbuttoning her jeans, he slipped them off of her and tossed them to the ground. He glanced up at her before making any motion toward her panties.

Clare looked back at him and smiled softly and nodded, her cheeks turning a soft red color. This was all so new to her, she was glad it was Eli she'd be sharing it with though.

Eli slowly pulled off her panties and dropped them onto the ground beside her jeans. He sat slightly and looked her up and down. Her unclothed body, her soft skin, nothing concealing it from his view. He smiled, admiring her.

"God, you're beautiful, Clare." He said, sincerely. Clare blushed and smiled, normally she would've quickly covered herself and been scared for any boy to see her body. But Eli was different. She loved him, he was the only person she'd ever allow to go this far without feeling uneasy about a thing.

Eli grabbed her legs, moving them slightly apart. He leaned in and kissed down her thighs, moving into her inner thighs, working his lips against her inner thighs. He slowly moved closer and closer to her before moving his tongue inside of her, he listened as she moaned, "Oh….god…" Clare muttered, this was Eli's signal to continue. He gently moved his tongue in and out of her for a few strokes before licking her up and down. He tasted her, she tasted like pure perfection. He moved his hands up to her breasts, squeezing them gently, as he sucked on her and licked her all over. She began to breath heavily, and he moved his tongue inside of her deeply, and moved his tongue in small circles.

"Mmmm….Eli….." Clare moaned, feeling his tongue inside of her, she gripped onto his hair, wanting him to pleasure her even more.

Eli's tongue began to move quicker in faster circles, he searched for her spot until he located it and moved his tongue all around it.

"You taste so good, Clare." Eli whispered between circles. Once he felt she was moist enough, he slowly removed his tongue and kissed back her stomach, up her chest, and to her lips.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ready?" He asked as he began to undo his belt, Clare sat up and grabbed his hands, taking them away from his belt. He looked at her confused.

"Not so fast, Goldsworthy." She said softly with a smile. "You tasted me, it's only fair if you let me taste you." Clare said softly, as she looked down then back up at him. He bit his lip.

"You don't have to, Edwards. I mean, we can save that for another day….I don't want you to do something you don't actually want to do because you think it's 'fair'." Eli said as he moved his hand against her cheek. Clare shook her head.

"No, Eli. I want to taste you." She said softly, emphasizing the word 'want'. Eli smirked, he wasn't going to refuse. He was a guy.

Clare leaned in and kissed him deeply, moving her tongue against his as she pushed him down onto her bed, she reached down and found his belt, she slipped it off of him and attempted to unbutton his skinny jeans without looking. Her hands wandered around in search of the button, she pulled away and sighed when she realized she needed his help.

Eli smiled at her, "Need some help?" He asked, she nodded, Eli quickly reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off of himself. Clare thanked him with a kiss, before moving down his body and toward his cock. She could see how hard he was through his boxers, she blushed at that. She was the cause of that. She felt a little proud.

She pulled at the waistline of his black boxers and pulled them off. Her eyes stared at his cock. He was much bigger than she had imagined. Clare licked her lips, looking at his dick. Eli watched as she did, he considered it to be the hottest thing ever. Clare opened her mouth and slid him inside of her mouth. What she couldn't take in her mouth she grabbed with her hand. She moved her hand up and down against the length of his cock while she gently began to lick and suck the tip.

She wasn't sure if she was doing it correctly or not, but by the sounds Eli was making, she was pretty sure she wasn't doing bad.

"Ohh…Clare, yes…." Eli muttered, as he felt her hand move up and down his dick, while her tongue moved all around his tip. She moved her hand up and down faster, sucking on his tip harder.

"Clare, mmmm….faster." Eli moaned, Clare moved her hand even faster, as she took more of him in her mouth, she was happy to be doing it correctly. And he tasted so good. She decided to be daring and she took almost all of him in her mouth, while her hand went down to his balls, gently rubbing them. Clare moved her head up and down, tasting him, all of him. She continued to deep throat him, ignoring her gag reflex. She wanted to make him feel good. Eli was impressed.

"Fuck….Clare….if you continued this, I-I may cum before I even get to be inside you." He admitted, Clare smiled at that and slowed her pace before stopping. She kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, he rolled over so he was on top. He tugged at her bottom lip gently, knowing it turned her on.

"Oh, Eli….please fuck me. I want to feel you inside me so badly." She said in a low tone, Eli couldn't resist her plea, he knew she was ready for this. He placed his hands on either side of her and slowly slipped his cock inside of her. He moved as slow as he possibly could, not wanting to hurt her more than it already would.

Eli glanced up at her eyes, they began to water. Her eyes watered more and more the further he went into her. He bit his lip, feeling bad for causing her pain.

"I'm so sorry…I wish it hurt me, not you. I love you, Clare." Eli whispered in her ear. Though the pain was hardly bearable she smiled weakly.

"It's okay, Eli. I love you." She whispered, Eli moved himself slowly in and out of her, trying to get her body use to his. A few moments passed and the pain Clare felt died down. The pain replaced itself with pleasure. She moaned softly, Eli felt relieved.

"Mmmm…Eli, harder….I want it harder…" Clare moaned, Eli moaned as well, as he began to thrust himself into her and out of her. Clare moaned, feeling intense pleasure now. Eli moved in and out, feeling so good inside of her.

"Oh, Clare…your pussy feels so good." Eli moaned, Clare moaned along with him.

"Eli, oh, Eli…fuck me harder….please…." Clare begged, Eli happily did so. He thrusted his dick harder against her, causing her bed to shake slightly. Clare felt so much pleasure all at once, she moved her hands onto Eli's back and found her nails digging into his skin. Eli moaned at that.

"Mmmmm, fuck Clare. I'm gonna…." Eli muttered, feeling himself close to releasing. Clare moaned and smiled.

"Mmm, Eli, cum for me. Let me taste it." Clare moaned, Eli was surprised at this, but before he could process it, he quickly pulled out of her. Clare sat up and replaced herself with her mouth, she sucked on his dick for a few seconds, before she felt his cum release from his body and into her mouth. She swallowed it then wiped her mouth. Eli looked at her in shock.

"…Yes?" Clare asked him softly, noticing him staring at her.

"Edwards? I didn't know you had it in you to be _that_ kinky." Eli admitted, Clare laughed.

"You learn a thing or two from those steamy vampire romance novels." She smiled, Eli smirked, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Clare pulled him down onto her bed, Eli grabbed her blanket and covered both of them up in it.

"So, what'd you think for your first time? No regrets?" Eli asked her, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No regrets. It was perfect, Eli. I love you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you." Clare said and kissed him once more. Eli kissed back.

"I love you too, Clare. I never want to be apart from you." Eli whispered, before both of them fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
